


How To Name Your Cat

by ganseys_mint_plant



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganseys_mint_plant/pseuds/ganseys_mint_plant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm trying to think of names for my cat."<br/>"Your cat?"<br/>"My cat."</p>
<p>Following the tragic death of his cat, millionaire Magnus Bane sets out to find a new name for his cat. Instead, he finds new love.</p>
<p>Regular World!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Name Your Cat

Taki's Cafe in Manhattan was an in-and-out sort of place.

It had the same character as most of the hipster cafes nearby: chalkboard menus, overpriced coffees, and indie music. What made it unique was it's dining room.

There were only four little round tables; two on each side of the pathway that guided the line. Each tiny table only sat two people, and even then it was cramped. 

This forced Taki's to be an in-and-out experience. Enter. Order. Pay. Pick up. Leave.

You didn't stop and look at the art on the wall or admired the view of the busy street. You didn't contemplate what you were going to order. You just knew.

It was for this reason that Taki's became the best place for brainstorming names for one's cat.

It had been months since the tragic passing of Chairman Meow. Magnus Bane wanted to say that he was over the death of his beloved cat, but in all honesty, he wasn't. His flat in Brooklyn was too quiet— too reminding. Any chance he had to get out of the flat, he took.

Nothing in particular lead him to Taki's at six in the morning. He could have picked any of the dozen coffee shops near his house. 

But he knew he needed a busy coffee shop.

Pad of paper and purple pen stowed carefully away in his bag, he entered the tiny coffee shop. 

If you listened carefully, you could hear a thousand different sounds going at once. 

There had to beat least a dozen different instruments in the song that was playing out of the old speakers. Two espresso machines were going: one steamed milk, the other grinding beans. One opening cash register. One order being taken. One mumbling customer, trying to comprehend the menu. Two people on their cell phones making "important calls." One phone vibrating in a pocket. The hum of the refrigerated pastry case. The hum of two mini-fridges behind the counter. Two conversations going on behind the counter. A slamming cabinet. Shuffling feet. The sound of wooden chair hitting wooden table. The sound of wooden chair sliding across carpeted floor. 

And the jingle of the bell as Magnus pushed the door open. 

He sighed contently. 

The sound wasn't too much.

"Alessandra?" a barista called.

Magnus mentally wrote down the name. 

A few minutes later, his own name was being called. He took the to-go cup and sat down at the table closest to the space between the espresso machine and the wall, where the under-paid barista would shout the name of a customer.

He pulled out the notebook and pen, scrawling Alessandra before he forgot it.

After an hour of careful listening, there were close to two dozen names written down. Some had already been crossed off. Others had stars.

Dante

CATerina

Kadijah

Gustavus (Gustavo?)

Vaclav (VaCLAW)

Vladimir

He had considering doing another play on words, like he had with Chairman Meow, but a straight-forward name is what this cat would need. 

Magnus tapped the end of his pen furiously on the pad of paper, trying to narrow down the list.

"Is that the names of all the customers?"

He looked up. 

An employee wearing the same grey aprons as his coworkers stood there. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Certainly not," Magnus said, leaning back in his chair. "This is only some of them."

"I— Why?"

"I will tell you why," Magnus said, "but first, your name." He read the boy's name tag. "Now is Alec short for something?"

"Alexander," he said, hesitantly. "No one calls me that though."

"Of course not," Magnus said, absent-mindedly. He bit his lip as he thought.

Alexander was a fine name.

He started writing it.

When Magnus looked back at him, he looked terrified.

Instead of laughing, like he usually would have when someone made a face like that, he just smiled.

"I'm trying to think of names for my cat," Magnus said.

"Your cat?"

"My cat."

"You're going to name your cat after me, are you?"

"Well, not necessarily," Magnus said. "That was a very conceited assumption."

"I—"

"I was joking," Magnus said. "Lighten up a bit, Alexander."

"No one calls me that," the boy said.

"You mentioned that."

"I should get back," the boy said.

"Well, I'll be here," Magnus said.

"Kennedy?" a voice called.

Alec hesitated before leaving.

By noon, Taki's business had slowed considerably. It proved Magnus' theory that people didn't drink coffee for the flavor but rather for the caffeine. He certainly didn't like the taste of it without some sort of artificial flavoring, cream, and loads of sugar.

The only name that continued to stand out on his list was Alexander, mostly because Magnus liked the worker. 

But it was getting late and there was stuff to be done around the flat.

Magnus started packing everything up. He trashed his cup and gave Taki's one last look before heading out the door.

He joined the mass of people on the edge of the sidewalk, attempting to hail taxi cabs. 

"Wait!"

Magnus turned around with a sudden feeling that the call was meant for him.

And it was.

Alexander was trying to cut across the sea of densely packed human bodies.

It took him a second because he made no attempt to push people out of the way.

How polite, Magnus thought.

"How can I help you, Alexander?" Magnus asked. Alec handed him a sheet of paper which was neatly folded, the creases obviously folded and unfolded throughout the day.

Inside, scrawled in red pen, were at least a dozen names.

Magnus read through them, mumbling a few aloud, just to see how they rolled off his tongue.

"Barnabas... Cayenne... Atticus... Judge..."

"There's a running list in the back of the cafe," Alec started. "Everyday you're supposed to write down the weirdest name of the day. I know it's stupid but if you're desperate—"

"Not desperate," Magnus said.

"—enough to sit at a coffee shop all morning searching for names," Alec continued, "this can't hurt."

"No, this is good," Magnus said. "Thank you."

And he meant it.

"So you've heard all of these names?" Magnus asked.

"Not me specifically," Alec said. "I heard Bender and Joplin."

"I'll definitely take these into consideration," Magnus said. "I should let you get back to work."

"I just finished my shift," Alec said. There was a suggestion layered beneath the statement.

"Well, in that case," Magnus said, "would you like to continue helping me brainstorm?"

"Uh, sure," Alec said. There was an undeniable smile on his face. "It might help if I could see the cat."

Magnus starting laughing.

"What?" Alec asked. He was suddenly concerned again.

"I haven't got a cat yet."


	2. How to Get a Roommate

The millions of light bulbs that lit the Brooklyn skyline at night weren't in sync.

That was part of the majesty of it all.

Millions of sources of lights, not connect, yet coming together to create a beautiful spectacle. These were the lights that took away peoples' breathes.

That was just at night.

During the day, Brooklyn had a different kind of light: one that was more natural.

Magnus Bane's apartment had a full view of the Brooklyn lights as it sat on the 29th floor of a skyscraper.

The sun was setting in the distance and the lights were starting their show for the night when Magnus unlocked the door to his spacious apartment.

He was followed by the awestruck Alexander, who he had spent the afternoon with, just walking around Manhattan and Brooklyn after their morning at Taki's.

Alec had never been in such a luxurious building. He descended the steps into the sunken living room, still in a bit of a daze, as Magnus moved around the room in a hurry, picking up what little bit of stuff was still lying around.

"This is your flat?" Alec asked. Magnus looked out of the window in the wall that connected the kitchen with the living room.

"Of course," Magnus said. "I didn't break into some random person's flat just to impress you."

"Impress me? That's what you're trying to do?" Alec asked. He climbed the stairs out of the living room and up into the dining area which had a floor to ceiling glass window.

"Yes," Magnus said, hesitantly.

"Is that the Brooklyn Bridge?" Alec asked, placing a hand on the glass.

"Yes," Magnus said. He punched a couple of buttons on the coffeepot to get it brewing.

"I don't think I've ever seen it from this high up," Alec said. "I mean, I've driven over it and stuff but never— This is truly amazing, Magnus. Do you ever just sit here and watch it all?"

"Occasionally," Magnus said. "If I find the time."

"You must have a lot of time," Alec said.

"What makes you say that?" Magnus asked, entering the dining room.

"You spent all morning at a coffee shop," Alec said, turning back. "Writing down names for a cat you don't even have."

"Well," Magnus said, "that's enough judging for one night. Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Alec said.

Magnus returned to Alec's position at the window a few minutes later, two ceramic cups in hand.

"I imagine you live in a place just like this," Magnus said.

They both laughed; Alec at the idea and Magnus at Alec's laugh.

"No," Alec sighed. "I live in a crap hole."

"Well, I have plenty of space," Magnus said. Alec froze, tightening his grip on his mug.

"You mean that don't you?" Alec asked, carefully.

"Absolutely," Magnus said. "I think you'll find I am incredibly honest."

Alec set the mug on the dining table and grabbed the back of a chair for support.

"Magnus," Alec started, "thank you, but you've got to know that I've broken so many of my rules today."

"Like what?" Magnus asked, unfazed by Alec's panicking.

"Like going out of my way to talk to customers for one," Alec said. "Then compiling a list of names—"

"You actually made that a rule?" Magnus asked.

"No! That's not the point," Alec said. His otherwise pale face was starting to fluster with spots of red. "And then getting in a taxi with you, walking around the city, and now I'm in your apartment. You have to admit this is weird!"

"I've seen weirder," Magnus mumbled, quietly.

"No one does this," Alec said, firmly. He exhaled forcefully as if breathing could get ot rid of all his troubles and worries.

"I'm offering you a free place to stay," Magnus said. "That is it."

"How old are you?" Alec asked.

"26," Magnus said. "And you?"

"22," Alec said. "What do you do for a living?"

"Is this 20 Questions?" Magnus asked.

"These are the questions I should have asked early, had I been thinking sensibly."

"Why weren't you thinking sensibly early?" Magnus asked.

"I—" Alec stopped. "I should go."

"If you must," Magnus said.

Alec left, his coffee cup still steaming in his wake.

The flat had never felt lonelier.

Magnus' first attempt at friendship in years had fizzled out within hours. An official failure.

He had come on too strong. He mentally beat himself up as he cleaned up the coffee mess.

A couple minutes later, he found himself sitting at his office desk, staring at the list of names written in Alec's handwriting.

But none of his names compared to the one purple, underlined, circled, and bolded on his: Alexander.

A couple hours later, Magnus woke up at the desk, cheek resting on the pad of paper.

Alexander was the first thing he saw, but the buzzer was the first thing he heard.

It continued with it's irregular pattern until Magnus made it to the door, and held down the microphone.

"Mmm, good morning," Magnus muttered. He blinked a few times to get everything to come into focus.

"Magnus?"

"Alexander," Magnus said, triumphantly.

"I was pretty rude last night," Alec said.

"All is forgiven," Magnus said.

"I was hoping your offer was still good."

"Always, for a friend," Magnus said. There was a moment's pause. "Shall I let you up?"

"That would be great, thank you."

Magnus held down the button until he was sure Alec had made it through the doors.


	3. How to Cure Your Boredom

A sense of life filled the apartment with the minor changes that had been made over the course of the day.

Magnus made a mental tally of these changes as he carefully left his room on Alec's first day.

_Coffee's made_

_Curtains are open_

_The carpet is softer_

The list continued but was put on pause as Magnus entered the kitchen. Resting by the coffeepot was a note.

_When was the last time you vacuumed?_

_I made coffee._

_Enjoy,_

_Alec_

Magnus realized that he had never really bothered to vacuum. He contemplated his cleaning skills as he sat on the counter drinking the coffee his roommate had so kindly made him.

Their first day together had been spent unpacking Alec's things (not that he had much). Upon seeing the state of the fridge, Alec insisted they go grocery shopping (another thing Magnus never really bothered to do). They debated rent (which Magnus insisted Alec not worry about) as well as other trivial matters, like where to put Alec's dresser in relation to his bed.

Magnus also realized two things while sitting on the counter.

1\. He was going to have to find something to do between the hours of 6 and 1, when Alec worked.

2\. He was also going to have to start wearing something more than his underwear around the house.

But he wasn't going to start doing either of those things today.

Today he would be lazy.

.........

"So what did you do all day?" Alec asked as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat. The doorman opened the door for them as they approached.

Alec thanked him, another thing Magnus never did.

"I read," Magnus said.

That wasn't entirely a lie. He had read an article entitled "Things to Do When Your Roommate is Gone."

"What'd you read?" Alec asked.

"You certainly are a curious one, aren't you?" Magnus asked.

"You never did tell me what you did for a living," Alec said.

"Maybe I don't do anything," Magnus said.

"You can't afford this—" Alec pointed up at the building as they walked away from it, "—without a job."

"I got incredibly lucky," Magnus said. "Is being lucky an occupation?"

"Maybe," Alec said.

"You're obviously fishing for a story," Magnus said. "So I'll give you one."

Alec smiled a little.

"At the young age of 14, I invested $100 in a little piece of Wall Street under the prudent financial advice of my father."

"Your father was a banker?" Alec asked.

"My father was a drunk," Magnus said, a certain harshness in his voice.

"I don't understand," Alec said.

"If you were forced to find an alcoholic, where would you look?" Magnus asked.

"A bar."

"Exactly," Magnus said. "He used to spent hours at this one in particular. He was the reason they managed to stay open. Anyways, he used to sit on his stool, watching the TV screen which was always on CNN, except for when the Jets were playing. He watched the same news channel for hours on end and he picked something up over the years."

"How to invest," Alec realized.

"Exactly," Magnus said. "So when I got my first job—"

"Where?"

"Where?" Magnus repeated. "It was some crappy clothing store. Why does it matter?"

"It just does," Alec said. They rounded a corner.

"So when I got my first paycheck, he told me to invest it in this little start up company in Silicon Valley," Magnus said.

"What happened?" Alec asked, when Magnus didn't say anything for awhile.

"The company was bought by Apple and stocks went up 500,000% overnight."

"Oh my gosh," Alec muttered.

"I bought them at $10 a piece," Magnus said. "I bought 10 so then they were worth $500,000 collectively. So I called my father. I told him what had happened and he gave me another start up company to invest in. This was right before the recession so things were looking okay. It was a Chinese company so I was hesitant. But that's where the money went during the recession."

"You're a millionaire," Alec realized.

"Yes," Magnus said. He clapped his hands together. "Which is why I live the way I do. But one finds that not having a job can be incredibly tedious."

"So you just sit around all day?" Alec asked.

"I go to parties," Magnus said. "I make friends—" He stopped, staring up at the building they were in front of. "This is it."

"It looks like a cafe," Alec said. Standing at two stories tall, it was the shortest building on the block and the fading wood was painted yellow with cheery white trim.

"This is the only place in Brooklyn that serves a good breakfast for dinner."

"It's very bright," Alec noted.

"It's something different in the city," Magnus said as they entered.

They were seated and menus handed to them as waiters flew around them, preparing them for the courses to come.

Magnus glanced over his menu occasionally just to see the look on Alec's face. It was awestruck up until a point.

"Magnus, I can't afford—"

"I've made it clear you're my guest," Magnus said firmly. "Very clear. And I won't have any more protesting."

"But why me?" Alec asked, setting the menu aside.

"Why not you?" Magnus asked. "You've done me a great favor."

Alec asked his question with a single look.

"You made me coffee—"

"So I'm to be your housekeeper?" Alec asked.

"No," Magnus said. "You're to be my life-bringer."

"What does that mean?"

"The first thing I noticed this morning," Magnus said, "besides the fact that I was up way too early on a Monday morning was that the flat had a sense of life to it that has been missing ever since the Chairman's passing. The curtains were open, the house smelled like coffee, and somehow you vacuumed without waking me up. It was energizing."

Alec looked over at his menu.

"Millions of dollars, Alexander," Magnus said, "and no one to spend it with."

"I'm sure you could find someone," Alec said.

"Yes, but I need someone real. Someone who isn't used to it. I need you," Magnus insisted.

Alec was silent. The waiter arrived and Alec's time to think was over.

They placed their order.

"So did you find one?" Alec asked as a fruit salad was placed in front of him.

"Find what?" Magnus asked. He sat back in his chair as an identical plate was put in front of him.

"A cat," Alec said.

"You're my cat, Alexander."

Alec rolled his eyes.

Magnus stabbed a strawberry with his fork as he grinned.


	4. How to Welcome a Friend

The elevator was a good place to think. With the exception of the steady dings which helped one keep track of time's progress, it was generally silent, even if you were riding with someone.

It was a part of your day that you took for granted. When recounting your day, you didn't usually talk about the elevator ride like you talked about your day at work.

It was a time generally wasted by the human race.

Magnus took his elevator time to people-watch. The other residents in his building were curious people with the quirky mannerisms of America's rich and elite. Their stiff posture was one thing Magnus often mimicked as he stood behind them in the elevator.

It was just him and Alec in the elevator as they arrived back from dinner, however.

It was hard to think or watch Alec because:

1) He was standing right beside Magnus.

2) Alec's phone kept buzzing in his pocket.

"Who's texting you?" Magnus asked, as simply as he could.

"Probably just Jace," Alec said. It took him a second to remember that he and Magnus barely knew each other. "My best friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's probably just being obnoxious," Alec said. "He's generally obnoxious. You'd like him."

Magnus made an offended noise as Alec smiled at his own joke.

The doors started to slid open.

"Well, invite him over," Magnus said.

"That'd be imposing," Alec said.

"I swear," Magnus said, "if I have to tell you one more time—"

"Fine," Alec said, quickly.

"Well, good night then," Magnus said as he descended into the living room.

Alec stood on the top step, surveying the state of the apartment as Magnus disappeared down the hallway.

.......

"Don't be rude," Alec said. Magnus was laying lazily across the couch, flipping through TV channels.

"National Treasure 2 is on AMC," Magnus observed.

The buzzer echoed throughout the apartment.

"And I apologize in advance for Jace," Alec said as he held down the unlock button.

"You really should verify who's at the door," Magnus said. "That could be a murderer."

Alec mumbled a comment as he stood waiting by the elevator doors.

"National Treasure 2 or Night at the Museum 2?" Magnus asked.

"You know I don't care," Alec said.

"That's why I like you," Magnus said. "Neither it is."

The TV flickered before powering off. Magnus rolled off the couch and onto his feet. He stood up, adjusting his coat.

There was a distant ding of the elevator arriving. The doors didn't open though.

"He doesn't have the key," Magnus said. "You need to press the red button to unlock the elevator doors."

Alec pressed the button until the doors slid open.

"I thought I was trapped," Jace said. The blonde boy leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Did you panic?" Alec asked.

"Obviously," Jace said. He pushed himself off the wall.

"Uh, Jace this is Magnus," Alec said, turning around to gesture to Magnus.

"Hello, Magnus," Jace said. The elevator doors slid shut behind him.

"Jace?" Magnus asked.

Jace started to speak but Alec cut him off.

"No," Alec said firmly. They had only known each other three days and Alec could already read Magnus' mind.

"It's a lovely name," Magnus protested.

"Thank you," Jace said, cheerfully. "It was a gift."

"A gift?" Magnus asked. "From whom?"

"My parents."

The conversation was beginning to speed up as Magnus and Jace bantered back and forth.

"I like him," Magnus said.

"No. You don't," Alec countered.

"I like me," Jace said.

"You're not naming your cat after this egotistical—"

"You're naming your cat?" Jace asked.

"Yes," Magnus said.

"Where is he?"

"He doesn't even have a cat yet," Alec said.

"You're naming a cat you don't have?" Jace asked.

"That's what I said!"

"You should get the cat first," Jace said.

"I've put cat-searching on hold," Magnus said.

"My full name is Jonathan, if that helps any," Jace said.

"Not really," Magnus said. His eyes were on Alec, not Jace. And Alec felt it.

"I'll let you guys. . . do whatever," Magnus said, shaking his head clear of a thousand thoughts. He left them alone on the stairs.

........

There was a knock at Magnus' door.

It took him a moment to register.

"Yes?" he called.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," Magnus said. He looked up from the pile of papers he had been studying as the door to his office opened.

"Jace is gone," Alec said. He still stood in the doorway.

"You can come in," Magnus said.

Alec took a single step inside.

"We ordered pizza. There's some leftover," he said.

"I'm not hungry," Magnus said. He put his purple pen aside. "I liked Jace. How'd you meet him?"

"High school," Alec said.

"I imagine he was the popular one," Magnus said.

"And I was his loser sidekick," Alec said. He sat in the chair in front of Magnus' desk.

"Loser is a strong word," Magnus said.

"Not really," Alec said. "But he stuck by me and defended me for those four years of hell."

"No better way to gain camaraderie," Magnus said. Alec leaned over the desk on that note.

"So what are you doing, Mr. I-Don't-Have-a-Job?"

"I never said I didn't work," Magnus said. "I still invest, though more sparingly."

"So only like a million dollars," Alec said. "Versus ten million."

Magnus smiled.

Alec picked up a piece of paper, all while keeping his eyes on Magnus.

"This is a lot of numbers," Alec observed.

"It's dizzying sometimes," Magnus said.

"But this makes sense to you?"

"I wouldn't do it if it didn't," Magnus said.

"Then I am impressed," Alec said, setting the paper back down with care. "So what are you investing in now?"

"Well, I don't really tell anyone that," Magnus said. "It hurts my calculations. But I'm certain it's a gold mine."

"I should hope so," Alec said.

"Me too," Magnus said.

"Honestly though," Alec said, "this is what you do all day?"

"Most days, yes," Magnus said.

"Then I feel sorry for you," Alec said, sitting back in his chair. "But, at the same time, why aren't you doing stuff? I mean, get a job, settle down, get married, have kids."

Magnus just smiled at the idea.

"You'll find rather quickly in life," Magnus said, "that ideas are nicer on paper than in practice."

"I could make you a Match.com account," Alec offered.

"I'd be better off with a cat."

"And me," Alec added.

"And you," Magnus mumbled.

He barely heard Alec stand up.

"There's still pizza in the kitchen if you want it, Magnus."

"Thank you, Alexander."

He didn't pick the pen up again that night.


	5. How to Make Your Money

Riots are fascinating.

Like the Brooklyn skyline at night, a thousand minds come together as one collective group. They're more powerful than ever like this.

Riots always make the front page.

The group aims to destroy. The group destroys.

The group aims to take a stand. The group stands.

Despite the panic and flurry of movement, the group stays together.

There is a sense of calm, as if they don't see what isn't right in front of them.

And what's right in front of them is fascinating.

Magnus considered the potentiality for a riot as a group of Wall Street protesters paraded hundreds of feet below him on the streets.

Would they get violent?

The potential was always there.

"We all have the potential," Magnus muttered.

Talking to himself was another one of the patterns of loneliness he hadn't quite broken yet.

His phone rang from it's place on the kitchen counter.

Magnus waltzed into the kitchen, sliding in his socks across the tile and grabbing the phone as he slid past.

"Hellllllo?" he answered.

"Magnus? Good. Are you home?"

"Are you calling about our one-week roomie anniversary?" Magnus asked. He jumped up on the counter. "I swear I didn't forget."

"One week? One week— what? Magnus! This is serious."

"You sound distressed," Magnus observed.

"I need a favor," Alec said.

"Anything," Magnus said. "Well, not anything. Almost anything—"

"My parents— they live in Manhattan. I told them I got a new apartment in Brooklyn and—"

"They're surprising you, aren't they?" Magnus asked. He jumped off the counter and ran a hand through his hair.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry—"

"Don't apologize," Magnus said. "We just improvise."

"Improvise what? I'm an English major—"

"Really?"

"Yes, I— Doesn't matter! Please, I'll be there in 6 minutes—"

"Don't worry about a thing," Magnus said. "I'm very good at lying."

"We're not lying!"

"But you can't tell the truth either," Magnus said.

Alec made a strangled cat noise before hanging up.

Magnus became a tornado of activity for the next 6 minutes, picking up what little was laying around, and fixing himself up.

The elevator doors slid open and without a word, Alec joined him, brewing coffee, setting out mugs, cream, sugar, and wiping the counter top down.

Then the buzzer rang.

Alec sprinted over to the panel, letting them in.

There was a tense silent. Magnus waited patiently in the dining room as Alec danced from foot to foot. 

How bad could his parents be?

They could hear the elevator arriving.

"And Magnus," Alec said, turning around quick. "Thank you."

The doors opened.

The Lightwoods both held themselves incredibly tall and proud. Their black hair matched Alec's.

"Mother, Father." It was a terse greeting but Alec's mother smiled, hugging him gently. But there was still something off and distance about them both.

Alec and his father shook hands.

Even Magnus' father would have attempted a drunken hug.

"This is Magnus Bane," Alec said, turning to face Magnus who hung back by the windows of the dining room.

Magnus could tell Alec was searching for a title— something more.

"Alexander's boss," Magnus said, finishing the sentence.

Both of the parents looked almost pleased, perhaps glad that Magnus was nothing more than business.

The Lightwoods crossed the living room.

"Maryse," the woman said. Magnus shook her hand and gave her his best smile.

"Robert," the man said. Magnus repeated the process. There was definitely something colder about Alec's father.

"Coffee?" Magnus offered.

"Yes, please," they said in unison. Magnus gave Alec a quick glance. He seemed to be frozen to the spot as Maryse and Robert took a seat at the dining table.

"Sit," Magnus hissed as he passed back by with the coffee.

Magnus sat across the table from them. Alec took the head of the table.

"So Alexander tells me you live in Manhattan," Magnus said.

"Yes," Maryse said. "We were very shocked to hear that Alec had moved to Brooklyn."

"So what exactly does Alec do for you?" Robert asked.

"Well, it's officially a paid internship," Magnus said, settling into his chair. "I'm an investor. Alec does minor calculations and on the good days, he's quite brilliant."

"What qualifications does Alec have for that position?" Robert asked.

"College level math," Magnus said. "That's really all it requires."

"But—"

"Robert," Maryse snapped, "there's no need to interrogate Mr. Bane."

"Magnus please."

"I am confused why you brought us to your boss' house though," Maryse said to Alec.

"Mr. Bane works late nights. It's just easier this way," Alec said.

"We saw your building got condemned," Robert said.

"I moved out before that," Alec said quickly.

"Guess they couldn't stay afloat without him," Magnus said. "I sure can't."

"You're too kind," Maryse said. "But aren't we imposing?"

"Day trading in China doesn't start until late," Magnus said.

"I mean—"

"Mrs. Lightwood, you're not imposing," Magnus said. "We haven't had visitors in days. It's a nice change. I will excuse myself however because I fear I am imposing."

Magnus got up. Alec's eyes follow him out of the room.

........

"Magnus?"

Magnus' heavy eyelids took a few attempts to open.

The lights were still off in his office but a thick bit of light came through the crack in the door.

"Alexander," Magnus croaked. "Come in."

"You were sleeping."

"What a keen observation," Magnus said, picking his heavy head up off the desk.

"Just go to bed."

"No, no," Magnus insisted. "What do you need?"

"Nothing," Alec said.

"I'm not your parents," Magnus said. "I am your friend. And I'm definitely not oblivious."

"It's a conversation for the morning," Alec said.

"Maybe," Magnus said. "But you've already woken me up."

Alec stepped inside and Magnus pulled on the chain of his vintage green lamp. Soft brown light filled the tiny office.

"What did they say?" Magnus asked as Alec sat in his usual.

"A lot," Alec said. "It's the first time we've spoken in months. But I guess the most notable is that they're getting a divorce."

"Are you upset by that?"

"No. Mostly because it's no surprise," Alec said.

"So what are you upset with?"

"How do you know I'm upset?" Alec asked.

"You wouldn't have come in here without reason," Magnus explained.

"How is it that you know me so well after a week?" Alec asked. "My parents have known me my entire life yet they don't seem to understand me at all."

"I choose to know you," Magnus said. "Parents don't get that choice. It can lead to a lack of empathy. Back to the question: what upset you?"

"I had to lie," Alec said, "to get them to even remotely approve of me. Even then, they don't approve of the lie we told. Will I ever be a success?"

"I hope not," Magnus said. Alec looked shocked. "What is success, Alexander? Define it." Magnus paused. "You can't. Simply because it doesn't exist. You could be me. You could have all the money in the world. You could be happy. You could have everything your parents ever thought they wanted for you but they would always want something more. You would always want something more."

"Why?"

"The human spirit," Magnus said.

Alec was silent.

"Do what you love, Alexander," Magnus said. "We live for 70 years and damn it, if we don't do what we want to do, then why the hell are we here? My father is happier on his bar stool than I was when I sat in this very room, night over night, pouring over bank sheets. So screw your parents, Alexander. If they're not happy for you, then screw them."

"Then what?"

"Hope for the very best," Magnus said. "The things that make us happy are very rarely the ones that pay."


	6. How to Properly Invest

Some people don't realize the cost of some musical instruments.

Mostly because they don't realize the work put into crafting each one.

Quality violins aren't made in China.

The best pianos aren't made in sweat shops.

They take weeks to craft.

Even then they're not perfect.

Three weeks after Alec's arrival at the apartment, he arrived home from the afternoon shift to find a shining Steinway piano in the middle of the living room, glittering with the reflection of Brooklyn. The couch, coffee table, and whatever else had once sat in the sunken room had been shoved up against the wall or thrown carelessly into the dining room or kitchen.

"What's this?" Alec asked. As if on cue, he heard a thunder of feet running out of the hallway, landing with a thud as they jumped over the stairs, landing just feet from the piano bench.

"Steinway," Magnus said. "Best money can buy."

"I know that," Alec said. "But why?"

"It is a gift," Magnus said.

"This isn't a gift," Alec said. "This is a down payment on a house."

"Fine," Magnus said. "So it cost me a little but I didn't pay full price."

Alec walked down the steps and placed a gentle hand on the ebony.

"What did you do?" Alec asked.

"A friend of a friend's acquaintance lost a ton of money in a divorce settlement, but he didn't lose his piano," Magnus said. "I offered to buy it off him and do you know what he did with the money when he accepted my offer?"

"Down payment on a house—"

"Down payment on a house!" Magnus shouted, jumping up. "I've always wanted a grand piano."

"So you can play?" Alec asked.

"No!" Magnus yelled with the same enthusiasm. "But I always wanted one and this— this is— beautiful."

"At least you appreciate it," Alec sighed.

"Of course I do," Magnus said. "Besides, it's not for me; it's for you."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"You told me like a week ago that you played piano," Magnus said. "And now—" He gestured grandly, "—piano!"

"This is too much," Alec said.

"Never too much," Magnus said. "However, there is a cost to you."

"I probably can't afford it."

"No cost to you," Magnus said. He lifted up the lid gently, revealing the sparkling pearly white keys. "Just one song."

"I feel like I'm selling my soul to you," Alec said. A smile teased at the corner of his lips as he walked over to the keys.

He sat down on the bench and Magnus slid up beside him. Alec glanced over at Magnus quickly before placing his fingers on the keys.

"It's been awhile—"

"Don't make excuses," Magnus snapped. "Just play."

Alec took a few deep breaths before starting to play a song he knew from some distant piano lesson.

It started off dark but picked up to a lighter tone only a minute in with octaves.

Alec's fingers stretched and moved in ways Magnus didn't think was possible for anyone.

There was a grace about the way he played the keys; as if they could break off at any second.

Of course, they couldn't.

It was too brief.

The music stopped far too suddenly.

"What was that called?" Magnus asked.

"Chord Left," Alec said, his mind absent.

"It was beautiful," Magnus said. Alec smiled briefly again.

"You should smile more often," Magnus said.

"Jeez, Magnus," Alec said, "your flirting attempts are so not discreet."

"A time comes when discretion is not advised," Magnus philosophized.

"And when is that?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus with a daring look.

"It varies," Magnus said.

"If you could invest in anything," Alec said, playing an A chord, "what would it be?"

"Are we speaking about money or—"

"Anything," Alec said. "Money, time—"

"You," Magnus said.

"And how much would you invest?" Alec asked.

"All of it," Magnus said. "Every last bit."

"That's quite a lot for someone you just met," Alec said, softly.

"That's why they call it an investment," Magnus said. "It's supposed to have some element of risk."

"One question," Alec said. The space between them had become a minefield; rigged to explode at any second given the right amount of pressure. "Why me?"

"Oh, why not?" Magnus asked.

It exploded and Magnus closed the space between them with a kiss and his hand in Alec's untamed hair.

_A/N: The song is Chord Left by Agnes Obel who is not only a beautiful pianist but an amazing vocalist too._


	7. How to be Happy

No one lives for regret.

Which is why we don't strive for it.

We live for love, life, and happiness.

That's why we strive for it.

The quality of our very existence depends on happiness. Not regret.

Magnus had never really regretted anything in his life.

Up until he kissed Alec.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said immediately, jumping away from the piano.

Alec's eyes dropped looking at the shining golden pedals of the piano.

"Don't say that," Alec said, quietly. A thousand different kinds of pain were layered in his voice.

Magnus' thoughts were incohesive. They formed a blurry mess in his mind. An tangled mess.

"Don't make me feel like your stupid little play thing," Alec said. "Because I'm not. I'm a human being with real freaking feelings. I'm not here to be played with—"

"Stop," Magnus said. "I'm thinking about you. Not me."

"What does that even mean?" Alec shouted.

"You have a life ahead of you," Magnus said. "I'm stagnant. I'm stuck. I'm destined to be in this one spot forever. You can go out and do great things—"

"I work at a coffee shop," Alec said. "I define the 'lack of a future.' But fine, you want to act like that never happened? It never happened then."

Alec stormed out of the apartment, looking for some place to clear his thoughts.

Magnus didn't know what to do next.

He found himself in his office an hour later, staring at numbers that suddenly had no meaning.

How could he preach about life when his life consisted of nothing?

Hypocrites were another one of the things Magnus couldn't stand. But he knew himself to be one.

Then he started to panic about Alec. Where had he gone?

He pulled out his phone.

**Magnus: Where are you????**

**Alec: Wow. Four question marks. You must truly be concerned.**

**Magnus: ?????**

**Alec: Overkill. Lack of sincerity.**

**Magnus: I can't do four and a half question marks. Where are you?**

**Alec: Somewhere. Being pissed at you.**

**Magnus: Just come back.**

**Alec: Later.**

**Magnus: Promise?**

**Alec: Yes**

But now there was nothing to do but wait.

........

Alec wasn't a lot of things but he wasn't one to hold grudges for long. By now, he couldn't even justify what he and Magnus had fought over.

He tried to sneak back into the apartment a little after two in the morning after crying alone in Jace's apartment. But the elevator doors were just loud enough to startle Magnus out of his sleep.

He was on one of the couches which was pushed up against the bare wall, to make room for the piano Alec had been so glad to see just hours ago.

"Alexander?" Magnus mumbled. The room was still coming into view.

"Go to bed," Alec said, as he descended the stairs. It was a command he knew would go unfollowed.

The blanket Magnus had been using had fallen to the floor.

"I'm very sorry," Magnus said.

Alec turned on a single light.

Something glittered on the floor, beside the blanket.

"You drank," Alec realized.

"I may have," Magnus said, looking down ashamedly at the clear, empty bottle. It was rather large.

"Not that entire thing," Alec pleaded. But he was pleading with the past.

"Only enough to feel something," Magnus said. "Sorry. Correction: nothing. I don't want to feel anything at all."

"Of course you do," Alec said. He sat beside Magnus.

"No," Magnus said. His head fell against Alec's shoulder. They stared out the massive window just beyond the dining table.

"I'm very sad," Magnus announced.

Alec didn't respond.

"Mostly because I realized my life has come to nothing. I am not happy. I'm a very sad person, Alexander. And I, like all my fellow human beans, just want to be happy."

"Did you just say human beans?"

"Yes. It was a joke," Magnus said.

"You didn't laugh," Alec said.

"Neither did you. Besides, a good comedian never laughs at his own jokes," Magnus said.

"You don't have to try and be funny," Alec said. "There's no need to put on a show."

"Do you think I'll ever be happy, Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Everyone can be happy," Alec said.

"Are you happy?"

"Ask me again when you're sober," Alec said.

"I'll try and remember that," Magnus said.

"Good," Alec said. "Now go to sleep."

Magnus lay back on the couch and Alec draped the blanket over him.

The bottle still glinted in the light.

Alec kissed Magnus' forehead but Magnus was already asleep, his body and mind numb.

Alec stood there for a second, contemplating everything.

Then he picked up the bottle, clearing away the evidence that the night had ever happened.

And if they were both very lucky, it wouldn't be spoken of in the morning.

Alec flipped the light off and the room went dark again.


	8. How to Start Anew

Memory is a double edged sword.

Both edges will kill you.

Both edges will kill your enemy.

Both edges can save you.

Both edges can save your enemy.

When Magnus didn't remember the previous night when he woke up, every side of the sword sliced through him.

He and Alec acted like it had never happened. But even in his alcohol-induced fogginess, he knew something had happened and it was probably his fault.

Over breakfast made by Alec, both of them were silent. No effort was made to mask the awkwardness.

Not even Alec tried.

After a few minutes of picking at toast, Alec dismissed himself to go to work.

Magnus considered telling him to stop— to tell him that he never had to work another day in his life. But he stopped himself.

Then he pulled out his phone, and started looking for a job.

A job was a good place to start, he thought.

He didn't really leave his spot at the dining room table all day.

When Alec got home at noon, the table was covered in newspapers, papers, red pens, purple highlighters, and the remnants of snacks.

"What the hell is this?" Alec asked.

"This is me regaining a sense of purpose," Magnus said.

Alec picked up a piece of paper.

"You're getting a job?"

"I am regaining a sense of purpose," Magnus said.

"So what exactly are you looking for?"

"Something worthy of me," Magnus said.

For a second Alec had considered helping.

"You're looking for something that doesn't exist," Alec said, tapping a finger on the paper.

"That was awfully morbid," Magnus said, sitting back in his chair. "So what do you suggest?"

"My creative writing teacher told me something once," Alec said, "that I think will be relevant here."

"And that would be?"

"If what you're looking for doesn't exist, create it."

With that thought, Alec left Magnus alone to search.

........

Magnus flung open the door to Alec's room, without knocking. Alec was hunched over his laptop at the tiny desk in the room.

He spun around.

"What—"

"Dinner," Magnus said. "Dress nicely."

"Nicely?"

"Yes, nicely," Magnus said.

'How nicely is nicely?"

"Business casual," Magnus said, after a quick moment of calculations.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked. Magnus slammed the door shut and ran off to his own room to get ready.

Five minutes later, they were both in the elevator, heading down.

"Where are we going, Magnus?" Alec asked. Magnus was leaning against the side of the elevator, watching Alec with a smile on his face.

"To celebrate," Magnus said.

"Celebrate what?"

"I will tell you," Magnus said. The doors dinged open. "Once we are there."

Alec followed Magnus out to the curbside. A taxi pulled up a minute later and they got inside.

Magnus gave a series of instructions to the cabbie. Alec wasn't able to follow.

"Make some guesses at least," Magnus said when the silence became too much.

"I honestly have no idea what to expect from you," Alec said.

"Are you saying I'm unpredictable?" Magnus asked.

"Yes," Alec said. He sighed. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You look very nice tonight, Alexander," Magnus said.

"See," Alec said, squirming with discomfort, "unpredictable."

"It's a compliment. Take it."

"Taken," Alec said.

The cabbie blared the horn.

...........

Magnus leaned on the table, resting his elbows alongside the plate. He stared intently at Alec.

"Stop," Alec said. He lifted the menu up higher to hide his face.

The waiter drifted over.

They ordered and Alec's shield against Magnus' piercing gaze was snatched out of his hands.

"I've found a purpose," Magnus said.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"Well, I'll give you the full back-story," Magnus said. "You told me to create what I wanted. But then I couldn't think of what I wanted to do. I can start whatever I want— but what do I want?"

"Tell me," Alec said.

"As much as I hate parts of it, I do enjoy investing. But I don't want to build a corporation from the ground up. That's too much work." Alec laughed. "So I've decided to buy out Abrahm and Sons."

"That's a billion dollar corporation," Alec said, suddenly serious.

"A billion dollar corporation in crippling debt," Magnus said. "They're looking for new leadership. I've already submitted a stunning resume."

"You're going to become a CEO?" Alec asked.

"Yep," Magnus said. "And I will reform Abrahm and Sons to restore it to it's former glory."

"You're insane."

"But you like the idea," Magnus said.

"I— I do," Alec said. He picked up his glass of water and took a careful sip.

"Just think! We'll be able host grand galas and balls and we'll talk to rich people and laugh at their clothes and eat expensive food and then donate a bunch of money to charity or— Or! We'll sponsor a room in the Met and people will see our names above glorious artwork!" Magnus said, gesturing wildly as he spoke. "And eventually we'll change the name to Bane and Lightwood."

The waiter returned, placing new plates in front of them; this one full of salad.

Alec's smile was light as they picked through layers of overly-organic vegetables, only taking the ones they wanted.

They could afford it.

........

"Magnus," Alec said when the final course was being taken away. "You keep saying 'us' and 'we.'"

Magnus froze.

The waiter was suddenly there with the bill. Magnus pulled out a couple of bills, handing them to the man.

"Keep the change," Magnus said. "Alexander, let's go."

Magnus jumped out of his seat, as if it was on fire.

"Magnus—"

Magnus was already half-way to the exit. Alec had to run to keep up.

Out on the streets, Magnus caught Alec's wrist and pulled him along the sidewalk until they found themselves in a deserted section of a city-garden.

Magnus didn't let go of Alec though; his grip only relaxed.

"I realized another thing today," Magnus said. "I want me to include you."

Alec looked like a broken little kid on the brink of tears.

"I know that sounds sappy, but you're my cat," Magnus said, with a helpless shrug. "I know I said the wrong things the other night. I'm new at this."

"Me too," Alec mumbled.

"I want you to help me," Magnus said.

"You need help," Alec said.

"I need you," Magnus said. He put a hand on Alec's cheek and smiled as best as he could.

"I don't know what to say," Alec said.

"Can you tolerate spending a little bit more time with me?" Magnus asked.

"I suppose I can spare a little time," Alec said.

"Can I ask one thing of you?" Magnus asked.

"You can certainly try," Alec said.

"My name needs to come first—"

"Magnus!"

"It's actually very important because it's alphabetical—"

Alec kissed Magnus, cutting him off.


	9. How to Become a Major CEO

Somehow, suits make everything official.

Suits make a business official.

Suits make the FBI official.

Suits make funerals official.

"Do I look official?" Magnus asked, holding his arms away from his torso to inspect the sides of the suit. Alec glanced up.

"You look like something," Alec said, from beneath a pile of blankets on the couch. The only thing exposed was his head and hands as he scrolled through internet sites.

"Maybe I should get my briefcase," Magnus said.

"You have a briefcase?"

"Italian leather," Magnus said.

"I'm honestly not surprised anymore," Alec said.

"It's the board of directors," Magnus said. "I mean, the fact that they even gave me an interview—"

"You said it yourself; they're desperate."

"I did some research last night," Magnus said. "They're a walking disaster."

"Do you think you can fix it?" Alec asked.

"Probably," Magnus said. "It's just going to cost a lot of money."

"Don't tell the board that," Alec said.

"Should I switch suits?" Magnus asked.

"How many suits do you have?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked at Alec.

"How many do you have?" Magnus asked.

"I think I still have the suit I wore to Homecoming," Alec said.

"Hand-tailored?"

"My mom had to hem the pants," Alec said. "Does that count?"

"You're getting a new suit when I get back," Magnus said.

"Speaking of getting back," Alec said, "you're never going to get there unless you leave now."

Magnus snatched a file folder off the dining room table before running towards the door.

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus said, as the doors slid open.

"You're welcome," Alec said.

The doors slid shut.

.......

Alec's phone started ringing just as soon as he fell asleep. Life had a way of always doing that.

"Hello?"

"Alexander?"

"Who else would it be?" Alec asked.

"Awfully hostile today, aren't we?"

Alec took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. How'd it go?"

"Very well, actually. I'm watching them install my name on my office door."

"You got the job?" Alec sat up.

"Of course I did," Magnus said.

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you. So what color should I paint the walls?"

"You're insane," Alec said, turning over and burying his face in the soft pillows.

"Actually, I looked into that. I'm not. So fuchsia or electric blue?"

"Both of those sound horrendous."

"I told the board my plan."

"Did you tell them the cost?"

"Yes," Magnus said.

"And?"

"One of the old dudes said this: 'we're on the Titanic, Mr. Bane. We're going to drown right now, so if you want to try and grab a life jacket and try to save us, you go right ahead.' I guess they really are desperate."

"So what time are you coming back?"

"Within an hour."

"You're not going to become one of those workaholic CEOs are you?"

"I give you permission to put in my notice for me if I become a workaholic CEO."

"Don't test me," Alec warned.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Alright. Just hurry up and get back here."

They said their goodbyes and Alec fell asleep again.

........

Alec had a marvelous breakfast prepared the next morning before they both had to go to work.

"Why don't you quit?" Magnus asked as he flew around the kitchen to make his coffee.

"Because I need something to do," Alec said.

"Come work for me," Magnus said.

"Don't I do enough for you?" Alec asked, gesturing to the elaborate spread. Magnus finally sat down.

"Of course. But you could be my official sanity maintainer."

"What—"

"You'll bring me back to reality when I loose my mind," Magnus said.

"I think I'd loose my mind first," Alec laughed.

"Well, if you're not busy today," Magnus said, "you should stop by."

"Will security let me?"

"Oh come, Alec. I'm not the President." Magnus looked back at his plate and smiled. "Yet."

........

The morning had been busy with meetings, introductions, and a ton of emails.

The phone on his desk had been ringing all morning so when it rang around 1, Magnus answer begrudgingly.

"Yes?"

"It's Clary Fray, sir. Your secretary."

"Yes," Magnus said. "You told me that when you called at 8. Again at 8:43— What do you need?"

"There's man here to see you."

"Can I have a name please?" Magnus asked.

"One moment, sir—" Magnus could hear a muffled conversation but then the door to his office opened.

"Sir," Clary's voice called as he started to put the phone down, "he just decided to go in."

"Thank you, Miss Fray." Magnus hung up.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Alec asked as he wandered into the room.

"You're fine," Magnus said. He stood up from behind his desk and gestured grandly at the room. "What do you think?"

"Fuchsia and electric blue would both look horrid in here," Alec said.

"So what do you think?" Magnus asked.

"Light gray walls, dark blue furniture with yellow accents," Alec said.

"I didn't know you were so fashion forward," Magnus said. Alec rolled his eyes. He was still wearing his work uniform of black on black.

Magnus' office was stationed high up on the 60th floor of the Abrahm and Sons skyscraper. His office and the surrounding secretary's desks and conference rooms took up most of the floor. One entire wall was dedicated to a ceiling to floor window that reminded Magnus of the apartment. It was pretty much devoid of furniture except for a large desk and a larger conference table near the window.

Alec paced around the room under Magnus' watchful eye.

"So how's the company?" Alec asked.

"A disaster," Magnus said. "But it should be fun. It'll give me something to do."

"A puzzle," Alec said, stopping at Magnus' desk.

"Exactly," Magnus said.

"Anyways," Alec said, hopping up onto the desk. "I've been doing my own thinking."

"Dangerous—"

"I've realized that I don't really know you at all," Alec said. "Not nearly as much as I should considering I've lived with you for a decent amount of time."

"So what are you suggesting?" Magnus asked.

"A first date," Alec said.

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"As if, that first day, you gave me your number and just went on with your life," Alec explained.

"Alright," Magnus agreed.

"So I'll text you?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled.

Alec hopped off the desk and gave Magnus a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the office feeling incredibly smug.

**Alec: Give this address to your cab driver: 3950 34th Street**

**Magnus: Where are we going?**

**Alec: Dress casually**

**Magnus: You're meeting me there?**

**Alec: First date.**

**Magnus: I haven't been on a first date since like high school**

**Alec: Sounds like a story. Tell me at dinner.**

**Magnus: Deal.**

**Alec: 7:30, Magnus.**

**Magnus: I'll be there.**


	10. How to go on a Successful First Date

The Star was an underground place, not too different from Taki's Cafe.

It was quiet, especially at dinnertime since it was known for it's breakfast. Like most of the restaurants in the area, it had a modern front with a vintage inside. The tables were covered in cheap tablecloths and topped with fake flowers resting in the stagnant water of the vases.

It had been years since Magnus had been in a place like this.

Alec was waiting at the front door when Magnus showed up a minute late.

"You're late," Alec pointed out.

"Who isn't late for a first date?" Magnus said. He winked at Alec as the hostess showed them to a table.

"Hi, I'm Magnus Bane," Magnus said, introducing himself.

Alec held back a laugh.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Alexander Lightwood."

"I do so love that name," Magnus said.

"Thank you," Alec said.

"Anyways, tell me about yourself—"

Magnus was cut off by the waitress who took their drink orders and left them with menus.

Their conversations were put on hold until the waitress returned with their drinks, Magnus asked for the specials, then choose the exact opposite of what the waitress had offered him.

"So, again," Magnus said, "tell me about yourself."

"I'm going to need something a little more specific than that," Alec said.

"Fine," Magnus said. "How old are you?"

"22."

"Family?"

"Parents. They're— interesting, for a lack of a better word. And a sister. And a brother."

"Siblings are exciting," Magnus said.

"Isabelle's a fashion major at NYU and she's also a rock climber," Alec said. "And Max is a senior in high school. He's waiting on his acceptance letter from NYU."

"So did you go to NYU as well?"

"Yes," Alec said. "English major."

"So what did you do with that English major?" Magnus asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"I am a barista at a coffee shop in Manhattan," Alec said. "But I think I'm going to try to get certified as a teacher."

"Teacher? You must be patient," Magnus said.

Alec started laughing again.

"I suppose you could say that," Alec said. "What about you?"

"Alright. I'll try to answer my own questions," Magnus said. "I'm 26. I got my degree in business from SUNY Binghampton. Then I messed around with investing for awhile." Alec scoffed at that. "And now I'm the new CEO at Abrahm and Son's."

"What's that?" Alec asked.

"Investing firm," Magnus said.

"Is that interesting?"

"I suppose you could say that," Magnus said, mocking Alec. "And then as for family, I've got a deadbeat dad and absent mother."

"That's morbid."

"Life is morbid, Alexander," Magnus said. "That's why it falls on the shoulders of us to bring a little light into the world."

"Do you feel the need to bring light into the world?" Alec asked.

"I feel the need to support those who do," Magnus said.

"That's something," Alec said.

"I also really like metaphors," Magnus said, smiling.

Dinner arrived quickly.

"I see why you brought me here," Magnus said, taking another bite of steak.

"Just because it costs more than most people's monthly budget, doesn't mean it necessarily tastes better," Alec said.

"Ah!"

"You know it's true," Alec said, pointing a fork at Magnus.

They shared a dessert, split the bill, and made it to the front door before Magnus broke his character.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now you can walk me home," Alec said.

"Well, I'm certainly not walking back," Magnus said. He whistled and a cab pulled up immediately. He turned back to Alec. "Honestly, that's never worked before."

"Let's just go," Alec said, trying to hold back a smile. They got inside, continuing with their small talk all the way back.

Alec described his days at NYU and Magnus talked about the first date he ever went on.

"It was this girl—-now I say girl because that's what the doctors said she was. But she looked much more like a troll. I hate to be mean but this girl was just incredibly tall and incredibly muscular. She was terrifying. Like the girl-at-the-back-of-the-bus-who-kills-bunnies-for-fun terrifying. Anyways, she told me to ask her out and I was a little freshman and here was this scary sophomore telling me what to do so I asked her on a date. We went to this ice cream shop and—"

Alec was already laughing too hard.

"Stop laughing," Magnus protested.

"What would she say if she saw you now?" Alec asked.

"No, no, that's the thing," Magnus said. "It's more like, what would I say if I saw her. She went on to be the only girl to ever play Division 3 football. I didn't even know that was possible. But there were rumors that she would even sign onto the NFL as a back-up player. Then apparently after college she turned herself around and the last time I heard about her, she was apparently and I quote 'incredibly hot.'"

"That's crazy," Alec said.

"Isn't it?" Magnus sighed.

The elevator ride was the quietest part of the whole evening, mostly because they were both exhausted. Their feet trudged across the living room floor until they were outside of the door to Alec's room.

"Don't wait three days to call me, okay?" Magnus said.

Alec nodded, his hand reaching for the doornob.

Magnus stopped Alec's hand with his and in Alec's moment of shock and vulnerability, he kissed him. A proper first kiss, where neither of them jumped away, denying it was happening.

This was their do-over.

Magnus' hand slipped into Alec's, as the kiss lingered.

Finally, the smile stretching across both their faces was too much. Magnus' forehead fell against Alec's.

"I wouldn't dare wait that long," Alec said.

Magnus took in every aspect of the moment.

The smell of Alec's cologne, the softness of his hands, the feel of Alec's forehead against his own.

Then, in a second that came too fast, Alec was gone, and Magnus was staring at a wall, with more questions about himself than about charming Alexander Lightwood.


	11. How to Host a Party

Time passes in funny ways.

The best days are the shortest.

The worst days are the longest.

Yet, there's always the same 24 hours in a day and within them, the same 60 minutes.

The next week would go by extraordinarily fast for Magnus and almost painfully slow for Alec.

Magnus settled into a routine at work and did his best to keep it an 8-5 commitment. Some nights that worked. Most nights it didn't.

It was after a week that Magnus announced by mass email that the annual Employee Appreciation Gala would go on as planned.

"The company is in crippling debt and you're having a party?" Alec asked when Magnus got home.

"We can't give up our traditions," Magnus said. "Or that's what the board told me."

"So you disagree?"

"I disagree because I've seen how much this will cost us," Magnus said. "But hey, why not add another drop to the overflowing bathtub."

Alec made a comment about Magnus' metaphors.

.........

Alec hadn't been expecting Jace to be at the Employee Appreciation Gala.

But when Alec got out of his taxi, Jace was leaning against one of the glass windows at the front of the skyscraper.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, walking up to Jace.

"I'm here for the party," Jace said, with a shrug. He was dressed in a cheap suit, just like Alec's.

"Is that your suit from Homecoming?" Alec asked.

"Absolutely," Jace said. "You don't need a suit to be a fitness trainer."

Alec and Jace went inside.

To save money, the gala was to be held in the large open space on the first floor of the skyscraper, usually reserved for minor conventions or large business meetings.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Jace asked as they handed their tickets to a woman at the door. Alec almost tripped over himself in shock.

"What—"

"Come on, Alec," Jace said, hitting on the back. "I'm not stupid. I've seen you in love. And you look that way now."

"I'm not—"

"Stop denying it," Jace said.

"Did he invite you?" Alec asked.

"Well, you didn't so someone had to," Jace said. "There's free food. I'll see you later."

Jace disappeared and Alec was left alone in a sea of people he didn't know.

He searched for Magnus for half an hour but he was nowhere to be found. So he started looking for Jace, who was standing against a wall, talking to Clary, the secretary.

"Hi," Alec said.

"Alec, have you met Clary?" Jace asked.

"Yes," Alec said. Clary gave him a sour look. "Have you seen Magnus?"

"Mr. Bane is still upstairs," Clary said. "He was finishing some work."

Alec resisted the urge to scream.

"Thank you," Alec said. He gave Jace one last look before leaving. Was he really flirting with Clary?

He left the party, taking an elevator up to the 60th floor.

It was eerily silent.

The door to Magnus' office was open though, so Alec slipped inside. Magnus was sitting on the conference table, his legs swinging over the sides, watching the city outside the window.

The lights were off, with the exception of the little lamp on his desk. Papers were scattered throughout the room, marked with purple and red and yellow.

The computer flashed something and the red digital clocks on the wall, displaying various timezones, made the room look even creepier.

"Magnus," Alec said, carefully. Magnus' head snapped to look at Alec.

"Oh, crap," Magnus said. "The gala— I forgot."

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

Magnus hopped off the table.

"Nothing. Let's just—"

"Come on," Alec said. "This isn't nothing. This is chaos."

"There's an order to it all," Magnus promised. "I just—"

Magnus had started for the door, but Alec back up, closing it and holding it shut.

"Don't be childish," Magnus said. Alec didn't give up. "Fine. You really want to know?"

"I want to help," Alec said.

"I have to lay off 15% of the staff or cut everyone's pay by 15%."

"There's no other way?" Alec asked.

"The previous CEO did everything he could to cut costs everywhere else."

"So what are you going to do?" Alec asked.

"I— I don't know," Magnus said. "I mean, everyone is down there right now and I can't look them in the eyes knowing 15% of them will be without a job within the next month. What the hell did I get myself into, Alexander?"

"Can I give you a suggestion?" Alec asked.

"Anything."

"Leave it up to the department supervisors," Alec said. "Take some of the burden off your shoulders. Let them decide what's best for them."

Alec desperately wished he could see Magnus' face; to understand what he was thinking.

"I guess that's a good idea," Magnus said, after a silent minute.

"But for now," Alec said, "it looks bad if you're not at your own party."

Magnus let out a single sob and Alec rushed forward, hugging him.

"I don't want to do that to people," Magnus said, his voice cracking beneath the pressure of tears.

"It'll be fine, okay? It's just a rough spot. You can bring the company back and then rehire them," Alec said. "It's just temporary."

"I hope so," Magnus said. Alec took a step back and wiped the tears away from Magnus' face and straightened his bow tie.

"At least you're dressed," Alec said.

"I never turn down the chance to put on a nice suit and a good bowtie, Alexander," Magnus said, regaining his sense of humor.

Then they left the dark office for the more cheerful ballroom.

Magnus was an amazing actor.

He seemed unfazed by the scene upstairs, so Alec did his best to play along.

He heard his name being called as the evening reached it's height.

When he turned around, he saw the familiar face of Olivia Perdue.

"Olivia," Alec mumbled. He glanced back, but Magnus, who had been at his side all night, was gone.

"Alexander Lightwood," she said, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. "Jace said you were around here."

"You saw Jace?"

"Flirting with some red-head," Olivia said. "Now that is someone I regret letting go."

"So, what are you doing here?" Alec asked. Olivia scared him. A lot.

"I'm a writer for Vogue now," she said.

"I'm not surprised," Alec said.

"I was hoping to get an interview with the mysterious Magnus Bane," she said. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

"No," Alec said, carefully.

"What a shame," Olivia said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just a friend," Alec said.

"I think someone might disagree with that," Olivia said.

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit," Alec said.

"Who hasn't changed a bit?" Magnus' timing was impeccably horrible.

"Olive Perdue," Alec said, introducing them.

"Magnus Bane," Olivia said, gleefully. "Alec has told me so much about you."

"I was gone for three minutes," Magnus said.

"He's very talkative," Olivia said.

"Funny. We must not be talking about the same Alec," Magnus said. Magnus looked at Alec who was on the verge of panicking.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, Mr. Bane. I'm here with Vogue and I'd just love to interview you," Olivia said. "Abrahm and Son's latest CEO." She said it like it as a headline.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, Miss Perdue. I'm not giving an interview right now," Magnus said. "Tonight isn't about me."

"Then would you mind telling me who it is about?" Olivia said, reaching for her handbag.

"Maybe another time," Magnus said. "So how do you know Alexander?"

"High school," Olivia said.

"She dated Jace," Alec said, finally cutting in.

"You know Jace?" Olivia asked.

"I know quite a bit," Magnus said.

"I'm serious about that interview, Mr. Bane."

"I'm sure you are," Magnus said.

Olivia just smiled, her big brown eyes shining under a heavy layer of mascara.

"Well, thanks for a great party," Olivia said.

Alec reached for Magnus' hand as discreetly as he could, pulling him away from Olivia's harsh gaze. He let go almost immediately.

"She seems like a charmer," Magnus said.

Alec glanced behind and saw Olivia approaching Jace and Clary.

He could tell simply from the way she walked that she was determined to drive a wedge in between them.


	12. How to Save a Life

**Alec: Are you coming home tonight?**

**Magnus: The heads of the departments just sent me their decisions. It was split down the middle. We're laying off about 500...**

**Alec: I'm sorry.**

**Magnus: So no...**

**Alec: Do you need company?**

**Magnus: Not tonight.**

Magnus sat staring at a computer screen as numerous replies to his emails throughout the night flooded the inbox.

Most people were mad.

They had every right to be.

But everyone had known it was coming.

Pink slips had been handed out that morning. With them, Magnus made sure they got an extra month's worth of wages and a promise of a good reference letter.

Some departments had chosen to cut their wages by 15% just because they needed all the staff they had.

He wished that everyone had done that.

He sat back in his chair. It was getting dark out. All he wanted to do was sleep.

The phone rang.

He pressed the speakerphone button, too lazy to pick it up.

"Yes, Miss Fray?"

"Security is on line 1. It's an emergency."

An emergency was exactly what he didn't need.

He punch the 1 button, connecting him to Gerald, the head of security.

"Yes?" Magnus asked.

"Sir, there's someone from the mailroom, standing on the roof."

Magnus knew where it was going.

"He's threatening to jump. We've notified the police—"

"I'll be there at once. Get your men off the roof."

"Sir—"

"Damn it, Gerald. Let me do this," Magnus said. He hung up. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his coat off the coat-rack near the door.

"Clary," he said, as he opened the door. "Call Alexander. Make sure he knows everything is fine."

"Sir—"

"Then make sure Gerald knows to tell the police to keep the media away as best as they can. This doesn't need to be a publicity stunt," Magnus said. He put on his coat as he hurried towards the elevators.

He ignored Clary's shouts and got inside the elevator and rode it the single story to the roof.

There was a man standing guard by the exit of the elevator.

"Keep people away," Magnus ordered. The man nodded his head.

Magnus could see the outline of the man standing on the ledge nearby.

Magnus walked rather loudly, just to make his presence known.

His mind was thinking at a thousand miles an hour but he couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty.

He sat on the ledge, his feet dangling over the edge.

In that second, he developed a terrible fear of heights.

"Good evening," Magnus said. He didn't look up at the man.

"What do you want?" His voice was loaded with tears.

"Same thing you want," Magnus said.

"You have no idea what I want."

"I know you want your job back," Magnus said. "But that's not really what you want. I think you want to be happy. You want to feel secure."

The man was silent.

"Will you sit?" Magnus asked. "It's harder to see you when you're standing."

"I—"

"Come on," Magnus said. "You can jump just as easily sitting down."

Slowly and unsteadily, he sat beside Magnus.

"I'm your boss, by the way," Magnus said. "I'm kinda the reason you're being fired."

The man just stared at Magnus.

"Magnus Bane's the name, investing is my game," Magnus said. He tried his best to smile.

He had never known how much colder it was this high up.

"What's your name?"

"You should know my name if you're firing me," the man hissed.

"I've stared at the list of names for the last hour. 538 names," Magnus said. "538 people with families. With bills. I know what I'm doing. I promise you I realize the consequences."

"My wife's divorcing me," the man said. "I got two kids, Mr. Bane. You don't got any idea what you're doing."

"I'm trying to save this company so that when we reach the greatness we were once at, we can rehire."

"I don't ever wanna come back here," he said.

Magnus hated the man's stubbornness. It would be so much easier just to pull him away from the ledge, dragging him like an obstinate child.

"844 feet," Magnus said. "That's how high this building is. Are you prepared to fall 844 feet, Thomas?"

"How did you know—"

"I told you," Magnus said. "I stared at that list for an hour. The mailroom employees were at the top. I'm assuming your name isn't Amelia. Which means there's only one other name."

The man let out a sob.

"Is this really how you want to go?" Magnus asked. "This isn't a blaze of glory. This is jumping off a building. Do you know how many people have jumped off buildings? It's just so. . . cliche."

Thomas looked at Magnus with a look of shock.

"I don't know," Magnus said. "It's just an opinion."

"I can't go back down there," Thomas said. "I can't face the world."

"And I thought I wouldn't be able to face you," Magnus said. "I just screwed with your entire life and now you want to fall 844 feet to your death. How am I supposed to look you in the idea and feel good about myself? I can't. But there's gotta be something for you to go back to."

Thomas was silent.

"I've met the most amazing man in the world," Magnus said. "He's given me a sense of purpose. So I live for him. But, I mean, you got daughters. You have to provide for them."

"I can't provide for them without a job," he said, his voice tight again.

"You'll find a job."

"A 40 year old working at McDonald's. That'll go over great with my ex," Thomas snapped.

"Let me help you find a job," Magnus said.

"And what about the 537 others? Are you going to help them find jobs?" Thomas asked.

"I could certainly try," Magnus said.

"You're insane," Thomas accused.

"I've been called worse," Magnus said. "So will you accept my generous offer? I find you a job and you get off the roof."

Thomas let out a shaky breath.

"Of course you are," Magnus said. He pulled himself off the ledge and took a step away from it and Thomas. "Because you're not stupid."

Thomas looked back at Magnus.

"You have to understand that I am sorry," Magnus said. "But I fire 538 or I fire 3,857. Don't pretend like you don't know which one you'd choose."

Thomas slung a foot back over the ledge.

"Smart man," Magnus said.

Magnus walked as best as he could back to the elevators without falling over.

All of this, because of him.

Because of his choice. His plan.

But he managed to keep it together until the elevator of his own apartment.

His own.

Here there was no Thomas. There was no board of directors. There was no Abrahm and Sons.

There was— Alec.

"Magnus, what the hell does 'everything is fine' mean?" Alec's words were said before he really saw Magnus sitting on the floor of the elevator, shattering into a thousand pieces.

Alec was silent, standing just outside the elevator, processing the scene.

"I saw the news," Alec said. "They were covering from the ground but they said— Oh, God, Magnus—"

You could almost hear Alec's heavy breaths over Magnus' heavy sobs.

Alec stepped inside, coaxing Magnus to his feet and out of the elevator before it closed.

Alec was able to get Magnus back to his room.

Alec had never been inside but now wasn't the time to take it in. Magnus sat on the edge of the bed, one hand holding a fistful of bedspread, the other covering his mouth, trying to stop himself from crying. Alec sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him.

The news had reported a man standing on the ledge of the Abrahm and Sons skyscraper. Minutes after Clary had called Alec, explaining Magnus' message, the reporter said a second figure had joined the first. Then they had both sat down. A couple minutes later, they were both gone.

Magnus started mumbling an incoherent string of words.

Alec cut him off.

"Calm down," Alec ordered.

Magnus took a couple deep breaths.

"Alright," Alec said. "Now just talk."

"He had been laid off. He was— he was one of them," Magnus said. "He was going to jump. Security called. I had to do it myself, Alec. I just— I think I fixed it. I saved him but there's 537 others, Alec, and who knows what they're thinking. They could be. . . They could be on a ledge—"

"Magnus, this isn't your fault."

"I decided—"

"You're saving the jobs of everyone else," Alec said.

"That's what I said," Magnus whispered. "I still feel despicable and I hate myself for that."

That's when Alec realized Magnus had more inner demons than he previously thought.


	13. How to Forget

It was Saturday morning that Alec woke up to an unfamiliar sunlight in his face.

He wasn't sure if it was the light that woke him or the fact that it was nearly ten in the morning.

The bed wasn't his; it was Magnus'.

And he was gone.

Alec was alone in the big bed that felt too lonely to be real.

Where was Magnus?

Alec didn't specifically remember falling asleep in Magnus' room. The rest of the night was a blur of tears and quiet, soothing words.

Alec rolled away from the light.

The door to the bathroom attached to the bathroom opened and Magnus came out, dressed in his typical weekend attire.

"Morning," Alec said, carefully.

"Good morning," Magnus said. He sounded like a only-slightly-less cheerful version of himself. He put on a good smile.

"Are you going in today?" Alec asked.

"No," Magnus said. "I called the guy beneath me. He understood."

"And how are you?"

"I'm dealing," Magnus said. "I just can't go into—"

"I know," Alec said, nodding his head against the pillow. "Was there something you wanted to do today?"

"I want to get my mind off of it," Magnus said.

"Well, I forgot to tell you," Alec said, "but it's my sister's birthday tonight. You and I were invited to my parent's house for dinner."

"Sounds like pressure," Magnus said.

"No pressure," Alec said.

"Okay," Magnus said. "I'll go. But I've got some errands to run."

"Do you want company?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled kindly but shook his head.

"Are you going to get out of my bed?" Magnus asked, teasingly.

"Probably not," Alec said. "It's nicer than mine."

"You're welcome anytime," Magnus said. He turned his back on Alexander and started heading towards the door but turned back. "Did you get your sister a gift?"

"No," Alec said.

"I've got it," Magnus said.

He left the door wide open.

.......

Magnus pushed open the door to the bar.

He wasn't accustomed to the smell of cigarette smoke and rancid alcohol.

But he still knew the place well.

He hopped up onto the barstool next to his father.

Cornelius Bane didn't look away from the television screen.

The bartender came over, gave Magnus a funny look, before accepting Magnus' order of a scotch.

When the news report finally went to commercial break, Cornelius glanced over at Magnus, turning on his barstool.

He was surprisingly thin for someone who sat on a barstool all day.

"Magnus," Cornelius said, with only minor disgust.

"Hello, Father," Magnus said. His drink was slid down the length of the bar. Magnus caught it with ease and tossed most of it back in one swallow that burned fiery-sweet.

"What are you doing here?" Cornelius asked.

"I needed a drink. I thought I might see you," Magnus said. "Two birds. One stone."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Well, now that I'm here, I'm asking myself the same question." Magnus took the last gulp. "You certainly haven't changed."

"Neither have you."

"I got richer."

"I got poorer."

"Did they cut your Social Security?"

"I'm 53."

"Oh, sorry. You look half-dead," Magnus said.

"I should hit you, boy."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

Cornelius wouldn't dare.

Magnus was faster now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I honestly have no idea," Magnus said. "I've got a dinner tonight and I'm not looking forward to it."

"So you decided to drink?"

"A little impaired judgement never hurt anyone," Magnus said, looking down at his empty glass.

Suddenly his cheek with stinging with sharp pain.

"What the—"

"Man up," Cornelius said. "Don't become me, you idiot. Don't get drunk to survive a dinner."

Magnus grabbed his cheek.

"You hit me," Magnus cried.

"Isn't that what you came here for?"

"No— Yes," Magnus admitted. "But now I'm leaving."

"Always a whiner," Cornelius muttered.

Magnus got up, walking away.

"Hey!" the bartender shouted. "You gotta pay for that."

"Put it on his tab," Magnus said, as he pushed out of the bar.

He could hear Cornelius' cackling laughter follow him.

.......

Magnus switched his phone to his other ear.

"Okay, so going with the cover story you so geniously thought up a month ago," Alec said, "aren't you my boss?"

"Alexander, do your parents not know you are most extraordinarily gay?" Magnus asked. He pulled a shirt off the rack, inspecting it.

"I've implied it—"

"Well, your sister's birthday party is not the time nor place to come out to them," Magnus said. He put it back. Too bright.

"I know that."

"So just say that you felt bad because I'm a lonely person with no life," Magnus said.

"That's not true," Alec protested.

"It's not true because of you," Magnus said.

"Magnus," Alec mumbled quietly.

"I'm not in the mood to debate my affection for you," Magnus said. "So just agree, okay?"

"Okay," Alec said. "When are you getting back?"

"As soon as I find something decent for your sister," Magnus said. "Pink or green?"

"For Izzy?"

"You call her Izzy? That's adorable," Magnus said.

"Green," Alec said.

"Alright. I'll be back in 20," Magnus said.

..........

"You're late," a female version of Alec said as soon as the door to the townhouse opened.

"Hi to you too," Alec said.

"Who's this?" Isabelle Lightwood asked.

"You didn't tell her I was coming?" Magnus asked, cooly.

"Magnus Bane," Alec said at the same time.

"You're the rich guy right?"

"Isabelle!" Alec snapped.

"Mom and Dad said you were living with some billionaire," Isabelle said.

"Actually I'm not a billionaire," Magnus said. Alec looked at him with bewildered eyes. "I'm not. I'm close but not quite."

"That sucks," Isabelle said.

"I like her," Magnus said. "She reminds me of Jace."

"You met Jace before me?" Isabelle asked. "Alec!"

"Isabelle!" someone shouted from inside.

She turned around and headed back in.

"This is where you grew up?" Magnus asked as Alec led him inside.

There was one long hallway, ending in a staircase.

"My own special hell," Alec commented quietly.

Some emerged from one of the many doorways lining the hall.

"Hey, Max," Alec said.

He looked like a younger version of Alec.

They all looked the same, Magnus realized.

Max smiled and ran towards Alec.

He had to be at least a couple inches taller than Alec.

Alec almost fell over beneath the weight of Max.

"This is Magnus," Alec said. Magnus smiled and Max waved.

"We've heard all about you," Max said. "Come on."

The doorbell rang.

Isabelle ran past them and opened the door, jumping into the arms of someone on the porch.

"Who's that?" Alec asked, turning to watch the scene.

"Simon," Max sighed. "Her new boyfriend. He's some geeky computer coder. I'm pretty sure he's a vampire."

"I'm gone for a month," Alec sighed.

"Alexander!" Maryse's voice shouted from another room.

Alec pulled Magnus away from Max, into the kitchen.


	14. How to Have a Birthday Party

Family was an odd concept that Magnus knew he wasn't quite ready for.

The Lightwood family moved around the house with ease and comfort, greeting one another like it had been too long since they had all seen each other.

Magnus saw just saw chaos.

He knew Alec would have been more at ease, if he wasn't there. But it was too late to go back now.

He just mimicked everything Alec did and put on his best smile.

Maryse was cooking in the kitchen.

She seemed happier than she had been at Magnus' apartment just a couple of weeks ago.

She seemed more genuine.

"Magnus, it's so good to see you again," she said as she flew around the room, stirring soups, checking meats, and pulling things out of the fridge.

"It's nice to see you too," Magnus said.

Simon and Isabelle entered the kitchen.

Simon did look like a geek. An awkward, hopeless geek.

Maryse was a little less warm to him not that he would have noticed.

Just a few minutes later, Magnus felt much less awkward as the four of them conversed like they had known each other for years.

Simon was smarter than he looked and Isabelle was obviously in love with him.

He was able to show his love while Magnus and Alec were still just friends to the family.

"I'm going to give Magnus a tour," Alec said decidedly.

Magnus followed him through a maze of rooms.

The house was three stories. The first was obviously their hosting space. The second level was more like a living room with family pictures and less perfect. The master bedroom was also on the second floor. The third floor was one long hallway with four bedrooms. The last one was Alec's room and Alec didn't hesitate to pull Magnus inside.

Magnus felt himself be pushed against the door and Alec's lips against his.

"You're amazing," Alec whispered after only a few seconds.

Then the lights came on, momentarily blinding Magnus.

"This is my room," Alec said, gesturing to the tiny room. One wall met with the slanted roof, making it feel even smaller.

Magnus' heart and mind were still on the kiss.

He focused on the room. There was a tiny twin sized bed and a desk beneath the window. The room obviously hadn't been touched with the exception of the occassional dusting.

Soccer trophies sat on a tiny shelf.

The walls were painted a deep blue with white trim.

"This is where you grew up," Magnus realized, walking in a tiny circle around the perimeter of the room.

Alec opened the closet doors which squeaked.

Clothes still hung on the racks and unfolded shirts were still pouring out of the dresser drawer.

"My bedroom was a lot messier," Magnus said.

"You didn't see it in it's prime," Alec said, shutting the doors.

Magnus stepped up to Alec, kissing him again, finishing what Alec had started.

"I like your family," Magnus said.

"They're a little overbearing."

"Overbearing can be good," Magnus said.

The door opened and Magnus jumped back.

A fat little dog teetered in.

"That's Spongebob," Alec said.

"Your dog opens doors?" Magus asked. Spongebob was breathing heavily and plopped down in the middle of the room.

"He can push the doors open. The locks don't really work properly—"

"Why is your dog named Spongebob?"

"We were 8," Alec said. "We call him Bob or Spongey now."

"You're not allowed to name my cat," Magnus said.

Alec grinned.

"How does this thing get up and down stairs anyways?" Magnus asked. It's little legs were barely visible beneath rolls of fat.

"Someone must have carried him up here."

"So now you have to carry him down?"

"I—"

"That is one spoiled dog," Magnus said.

"Dinner!" someone screamed in the distance.

Alec picked up Spongebob and they descended the two stories to dinner.

The rest of the evening went fine.

Robert emerged from his office to celebrate with an amazing dinner and an even better cake.

Any contempt that was once held towards Magnus was now directed at Simon.

Alec was told to help with dishes so Magnus was left alone with the family.

Everyone talked in the formal living room for awhile.

A few minute into the conversation, Isabelle looked at Magnus.

"I want to show you something," she said. "Baby pictures of Alec."

She stood up. Simon watched her and Alec leave.

But Isabelle went for the back door, opening it quietly.

Outside was a little patch of grass, fenced in with high white picket fences.

Isabelle went to the far side of the yard, reaching into her pocket.

All of the blinds in the house were closed shut. No one could see out into the yard, and Magnus couldn't see in.

He walked over to Isabelle.

"You smoke," he realized as the little flame burst out of the lighter. She put the cigarette to her lips, took a deep breath, and let out a stream of smoke.

"Simon doesn't know," Isabelle said.

"Already keeping secrets?" Magnus asked.

"Speaking of secrets," Isabelle said, "are you dating my brother?"

"Dating—"

"—is probably the wrong word, right?" Isabelle said. "Do you know why I don't tell Simon that I smoke?"

"Because it's a disgusting habit?" Magnus offered.

"Because Simon wouldn't be able to handle it," Isabelle said. "He's all against it."

"Are you about to threaten me?" Magnus asked.

"Alec wouldn't be able to handle it if you broke his heart," Isabelle said. "I don't have to threaten you, Magnus. You already know."

"I have intention of doing anything to hurt your brother," Magnus said.

"Sometimes, it's not your intentions that hurt others," Isabelle said. "It's the little things; the things you think are harmless are the things that could be their catastrophe."

"You think I could break Alexander."

"I think you're the savior type," Isabelle said. "You think you'll be saving Alec but you'll rip him to shreds."

The back door opened.

Isabelle threw her hand and burning cigarette behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Talking," Isabelle said, as if it was obvious.

"Mom wants you back inside," Max said. For the first time, he sounded like a younger brother.

"Well, tell her I'll be there in a minute," Isabelle said.

Max slammed the door shut.

Isabelle dropped the cigarette into a pile of dirt and smothered it with the toe of her boot.

"And thank for the dress, by the way."

Magnus almost told her it was a gift from Alec.

But she knew better.


	15. How to Lose it All

"Three months ago, I applied for this job, with no intention of getting it and every intention of playing off the enevitable email of rejection with a laugh and a smile."

Magnus caught Alec's gleaming eyes in the crowd.

"Sadly, they accepted my resume."

There was a laugh throughout the crowd.

"The first thing I saw when I started looking into Abrahm and Sons was chaos. The company was so far in debt that our stocks were selling at less than 50 cents a piece. I came in full of doubts. I told the board of directors I had a plan. I realized shortly after I told that lie, that I actually needed a plan," Magnus said. "That plan resulted in laying off 538 men and women and cutting the salaries of a ton more. It killed me inside. I beat myself up for weeks on end especially since it really didn't fix anything. Our debt continued to increase. The power bill wasn't paid one day and the City of New York didn't hesitate to pull the plug on us. I think we can all remember the day the lights went out."

"I can't tell you what happened," Magnus said. "Mostly because I have no idea how it happened. But it seemed like overnight, a switch was flipped. Our stock started climbing. Our investors increased. Our revenue increased and suddenly, we were back at the top. We rehired anyone who had lost their job. We hired new people. We restored paychecks to their proper amounts. And now— well, now we're here, ladies and gentlemen. And I have to thank you for sticking with me. So thank you."

There was a round of applause and Magnus quickly exited the stage as the music turned back up and the chatter restored.

"I hate speeches," he mumbled to himself, over and over again until Alec

"You did great," Alec said. His hand found Magnus'. In this crowd, no one was watching, and tonight, neither of them cared.

"Thank you," Magnus said. His voice was still a little shaky.

Over 3,000 people had shown up to the Extra-Special, Spectacular Employee Appreciation Extravaganza.

It was Magnus' thank-you party for them, as highly suggested by HR.

"But you didn't tell them," Alec said.

"It doesn't matter," Magnus said.

"I suppose not," Alec said. "But you did invest half your fortune into this company."

"And now I've made it all back," Magnus said. "So no harm, no foul."

"You made triple your money," Alec said. "I saw the memo."

"So you're looking at my stuff now?" Magnus asked, suggestively.

"You left it on the counter," Alec said. "I peeked."

Magnus smiled.

"I need to get out of here," Magnus said.

"You can't," Alec said. "You promised Olivia an interview."

"So now you're sticking up for her?" Magnus asked. He started walking towards the open bar. If he was to see Olivia Perdue, he needed a drink.

"I'm saving you from pissing her off," Alec said. "Jace pissed her off. Once."

Magnus gave an order to the bartender before turning back to Alec.

"Do tell," Magnus said.

"He was talking about her when he thought she wasn't around. He ended up insulting her dress, which she had designed and sewn herself. But he didn't know that, of course. Anyways, she had been listening. So she dumped him in the most dramatic way possible. She then proceeded to find the easiest guy on the football team, who happened to be Jace's friend, Dominic, and she slept with him and made sure the entire school found out about it."

"That's bad," Magnus said.

"Then she started a rumor that he had a permanent case of mono."

"That's worse," Magnus said. The bartender handed Magnus a tiny shot of whiskey which he downed in a swallow.

Alec rolled his eyes.

Olivia was bad. But drinking would make the experience worse.

"It's nearly 7," Alec said. "You should go."

"Come with me?" Magnus offered.

"No," Alec said. "I do not need to be involved with you two. So go have fun and I'm going to go home."

"And do what?" Magnus asked.

"Wait for you," Alec said. He smirked and disappeared into the sea of people.

Magnus sighed, leaving the party for the quieter lobby.

The second he pulled out his phone to send a text to Alec, Olivia walked in, her heels clicking on the cold tile.

"Magnus Bane." Magnus slipped his phone away and lazily straightened up.

"Olivia," Magnus said. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"I'm sure," she said. "Let's go some place quiet, please."

Magnus led her up to his office. They sat on the couches that Magnus and Alec had picked out after endless hours of catalog flipping.

"Can I record?" Olivia asked. Magnus gave her the okay and she pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself," Oliva said. "Your roots."

"I was raised in Brooklyn," Magnus said. "Fairly normal childhood. My mother was absent so my father raised me. He taught me how to invest."

"Is that where you developed an interest in business?"

"Absolutely," Magnus said. "I made my fortune fairly quickly—"

"How old are you?"

"26."

"And your total wealth is about—?"

"It's in the billions now," Magnus said, as calmly as he could.

"So when you started here, what needed to be done?"

"This company needed a complete reform. There was a lot of time spent with the accounting office and the board of directors to maintain the company's vision while trying to repay debt."

"What is the company's vision?" Olivia asked. Her eyes never looked up. They were always down at the paper.

"To help others succeed," Magnus said. "To invest for them. To make them rich, to help them fulfill their dreams."

"You said 'to help others succeed,'" Olivia quoted. "Who has helped you succeed in life? Do you really owe your success to your father?"

She was fishing and he knew it.

Magnus' mind moved a thousand miles an hour.

"What do you want, Olivia?"

"I want a story, Mr. Bane." Her eyes shot up, full of an obsessive passion. "The world and I want to know you."

"Some things are better left unsaid," Magnus said.

"Those are secrets," Olivia said. "Do you really want secrets?"

"We all have them."

"Secrets eventually get told."

"Secrets have the power to hurt people," Magnus said. "I'm not in the business of hurting people."

"You fired 538 people just a week after taking the office," Olivia said, her eyes back to her notes. "Later that day, a man was going to kill himself by jumping off this very building. You saved him. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it was my fault," Magnus said. "If I had the chance to save him, to make his life better in any way, I would take that chance."

"You put your own life at risk."

"It was a chance. I took it," Magnus insisted.

"Do you consider yourself a risk-taker?"

"I do what I feel is best for everyone around me," Magnus said.

"Who are you often with?" Olivia asked. "Do you have friends? Family?"

"I have friends," Magnus said.

"I'd love to hear from them."

"Call them then," Magnus said.

"I will," Olivia said. Her eyes danced up. "So do you invest your own money?"

"I consult with various investors," Magnus said, "to make the right decisions."

"But you make the final decision. There's no third party?"

"No," Magnus said. "I handle my own affairs."

"About a month and a half ago, Abrahm and Sons stock hit rock bottom. The next morning, it had jumped from 49 cents a share to $5.39," she said. "What happened in that 12 hours?"

"I like to think someone listened to their School House Rock and bought low," Magnus laughed.

"Who was that someone?"

"I don't know."

"Was it you?"

"I invested in my company, yes," Magnus said.

"Do you consider that insider trading?"

"Absolutely not," Magnus said. "I was not privy to information the general public was not. My company needed a loan of sorts. I provided it."

"With a very generous interest," Olivia said.

"'Buy low, sell high,'" Magnus quoted.

"That is certainly true," Olivia said, quietly.

"Are you done, Miss Perdue?" Magnus asked.

"I plan on making you big," Olivia said, packing her notes and pencil away into a little bag. "Very big. This isn't done yet."

"The thing about big is that it can be very good or very bad," Magnus said.

"Well, that's up to you," Olivia said.

..........

When the elevator doors slid open, Magnus' eyes fluttered open.

He had been stuck in a moment of quiet thought.

The lights in the apartment were dimmed, the only bright light on the grand piano.

Alec sat at the bench playing a piece.

Magnus had heard it before. He joined Alec on the bench, trying his best to avoid getting in the way.

Alec's fingers played the keys much lighter.

"What is it?" Alec asked as softly as the keys.

"I shouldn't have agreed to do any interview with Olivia," Magnus said. He leaned his head against Alec's shoulder.

"Did you say something you shouldn't have?"

"Probably but Alec— Alec," Magnus said, with too-heavy of a sigh. "You know she's looking for a story. Gay CEO—"

"I know what you're saying," Alec said, nodding.

Magnus was momentarily confused.

What was he thinking?

Alec's fingers stopped moving.

"I got a job interview."

"That's amazing," Magnus said. "Where?"

"A publishing company. I met this guy at one of those boring dinners—"

"They are incredibly boring."

Alec sighed.

"I told him about being a crappily employed English major and he just called tonight."

"So when's the interview?"

"Tomorrow," Alec said.

"Awesome," Magnus said. "That's great—"

"Magnus," Alec said. "It's in Chicago."

"Just the interview?"

"The job," Alec said. "I was going to decline but, uh, you pretty much just changed my mind."

"I— What—"

"Don't give Olivia her story," Alec said.

"No, that's not what I meant—"

"What did you mean then?" Alec asked.

But Magnus' mind was too boggled to respond.

"Look, Magnus, thank you for everything. I can't repay you. I wish I could but I can't. But I have to go to this job interview."

"This is a break up," Magnus realized. Isabelle's threats were the only thing that came to mind.

"I'm going to pack my stuff, okay?"

Magnus' mind was blank.

It was pure oblivion.


	16. How to Fix a Problem

There are so many negative emotions that it's hard to pinpoint just one when you're feeling "sad."

Mournful.

Discontented.

Heartbroken.

Joyless.

Bitter.

Magnus couldn't settle on just one.

There were an infinite number of horrible words running through his head, each one accompanying a string of horrible thoughts.

The night had happened to fast.

Magnus had spent an hour knocking on Alec's door, demanding answers, pleading for something.

Eventually, he was too tired to continue.

When he woke up, Alec was gone.

The house was silent.

It made Magnus sick.

There was no coffee.

No loving note.

No life.

The curtains were shut.

The piano cover was closed.

Magnus spent the next two days on the couch, curled up in a blanket, watching whatever could distract him from Alec.

In the end, nothing could.

He was shattered into two pieces and Alec unknowingly held the second piece.

Sunday night, the elevator doors opened.

Magnus was beyond ecstatic until he saw Isabelle.

She immediatley turned on the lights, blinding Magnus.

"You look like hell," she said. "And this place looks even worse."

"Screw you," Magnus said.

"I'm sure you'd like to," she said. She paused. "Sorry; that line works better on straight guys."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to get the rest of his stuff."

Magnus mentally thanked her for not saying his name.

"Fine," Magnus said.

But Isabelle didn't move.

"You know, I was wrong about you," she said. "I don't usually admit that."

"Well, thank you for opening up to me," Magnus snapped. "Now, you're interrupted my self-pity so hurry up please."

"I honestly don't know what happened," Isabelle said. "He won't talk about it. But I know you love my brother. So please, Magnus, please—"

He looked at her only because he could almost feel the pain in her voice.

"Do whatever the hell it takes to get my brother back here. Chicago? That's a million miles away and he's going to get shot—"

Magnus let out a tear-stained laugh.

"Magnus, I'm so serious," Isabelle said. "You have to stop him from taking this job."

"He wants to go," Magnus said.

"No, he doesn't," Isabelle said. "He's confused and probably hurt. I don't know what you did but please, bring my brother back and tell him you love him."

"Your parents—"

"I don't care," Isabelle said. "I love him and you do too. Why should anyone gain the right to hate you guys just because you're in love? And if my parents can't accept that— well, that's their problem, Magnus. Please don't give up on Alec. You're the best thing for him."

Magnus started crying a whole new stream of tears.

He would get Alec back.

.........

Alec had the hardest time falling asleep.

Where was Magnus?

What was he doing?

What was he thinking about?

A week ago, he could have answer those questions with a text, or by walking into the next room.

That was the thought that killed him.

Time meant nothing now.

Distance was everything.

But he managed sleep.

It was a dreamless sleep, and for that he was thankful.

He was woke up from the scream of a fire alarm that he had thought was his own for a second.

He scrambled out of bed, jumping into the pants that he had thrown onto the floor of his hotel room late last night.

A white t-shirt would have to do.

He undid the chain lock with one hand and clicked his belt into place with the other.

When he opened the door, dozens of cats were running through the hallway. Other guests were watching from their own rooms, most of them less dressed than Alec.

Granted, the hotel wasn't five stars, but Alec hadn't expected cats.

Other guests grumbled and complained, one by one, slamming their door shuts before the felines could enter.

Alec continued watching.

The stream of cats continued, as if they were running in circles around the floor.

One cat slowed, coming up alongside Alec, purring as he rubbed against Alec's leg.

Something was attached to the cat's collar. He glanced at the other cats. They all had the same small white piece of paper tied onto them.

Alec gently took the tag off.

He expected some sort of group symbol, claiming responsibility for it all.

Alexander,

Pick one?

~MB

Alec stumbled a little.

When he looked up, Magnus stood there, looking more hopeless than he did.

And that was very promising.

"Magnus, how did you get so many cats?"

"That's your question?" Magnus laughed. But he sounded sad.

"There's a lot of cats," Alec said.

"Yeah," Magnus said, nodding his head. He was holding his breath. Alec could hear that too.

"Where did you get all of these cats?" Alec asked.

"I kidnapped them," Magnus said. "From the city shelters."

"That's illegal," Alec said.

"I don't think anyone will complain," Magnus said.

"I can't pick one," Alec said, quietly. "There's too many."

"That one likes you," Magnus said, pointing to the cat still at Alec's feet.

Both of their voices shook when they spoke.

"Alexander, you have to come back to New York," Magnus said. "I'm begging you. I'm absolutely nothing without you. I can recite the Stair-Climbing/Elliptical/Treadmill-in-One infomercial but that's about it right now. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't think and I smell like catnip. Please."

"You said you didn't want Olivia—"

"Alec, I didn't want your parents finding out you were gay in some tabloid," Magnus said. "That's what I meant."

Alec was silent for a second as he processed it all.

"I took the job, Magnus," he whispered.

"I can fix that," Magnus promised. "I can find you an editing job in New York. I would have done it months ago if you had just asked— Jeez, even if I thought you wanted something like that. Please, I'll do anything I just need you."

Alec shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," Alec whispered. He fell against the door frame, sliding down it as his hand covered his mouth.

It still wasn't enough to mask the shaky sobs.

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus said, rushing to his side. He wrapped his arms around Alec.

Seeing Alec cry was too much.

Then they were both crying.

The few hotel patrons who had watched the scene unfold only found themselves more confused on how 538 cats had found their way into the hotel.


	17. How to Name Your Cat: Part 2

"This is Tybolt," Magnus said, making sure to pronounce the "TIB-buhlt."

Magnus dropped the grey cat onto the center of the dining room table.

It immediately curled into a ball in the Brooklyn sun, falling asleep.

"'Good King of Cats,'" Clary said, with a smile. "That must have been Alec's idea; quoting Shakespeare and all."

"Absolutely," Magnus said. She looked over at Jace and her smile widened.

The elevator doors dinged open and Isabelle and Simon came in.

"Good afternoon," Simon said, walking with a merry step.

"Simon! How delightful to see you!" Magnus said.

"Might I say the same to you too, good sir?" Simon said, flourishing a fake top hat as he bowed.

Isabelle hit his arm as they ascended the stairs into the dining room.

"Where's Alec?" Isabelle asked.

"Running late," Jace said. "I'd say as usually, but he's not usually late."

"How mysterious," Magnus pondered.

As if on cue, the elevator doors slid open again.

"Take out from The Star," Alec announced as he shuffled in with two large bags, "as well as this week's cover story of Vogue magazine."

Alec set the bags on the table and handed Magnus the glossy magazine.

A very professional and suave picture of Magnus was plastered on the front.

"Who'd you kill to get this?" Magnus asked.

"I— What?" Alec said, not even attempting to cover up his guilt.

"Seriously. This doesn't come out until tomorrow."

"I threatened Olivia," Alec admitted.

"With what?" Jace asked. Everyone was already rifling through the takeout bags, grabbing what they could before Magnus got to them.

"Plagiarism scandal, senior year," Alec said.

"Oh, that was good," Isabelle said. "She stole Yvonne Cartwright's story. Somehow, she covered it all up and made it disappear but it was still pretty sketch."

"Thank you," Magnus said, looking at Alexander. Alec's eyes danced down to his feet. "I'll read it later."

Lunch continued as planned and as if Vogue or Olivia Perdue ever existed.

...........

_Magnus Bane is more extraordinary than most people ever aspire to be._

_Upon meeting Bane for the first time, I was immediately taken aback by his bold rashness and his daringness to take on a company that could forever ruin his name._

_Not many people jump in front of danger. He is, however, one of those people._

_I spent an evening interviewing Magnus Bane and learned almost nothing._

_He's not a talker because he's humble underneath a layer of glitz, glam, and fashion._

_He won't tell you about his alcoholic father, the man he saved on the roof of the Abrahm and Sons building, or even a simple description of his apartment._

_He's private and proud of it._

_This story was suppose to be an expose, revealing the true underbelly of Wall Street's tricks, schemes, and scams, which all seem to stem from the greedy CEO at the top of the food chain. It is true that Magnus Bane fired 538 people in a day, and in that same day cut the wages of the rest of his staff by 15%. It is also true that he invested in Abrahm and Sons to save it. But he's quick to quote School House Rock's "Buy Low, Sell High" motto when accused of insider trading._

_I, like Bane's rivals, wanted dirt._

_But no dirt can be found on his stiffly starched suits, whatever colour they may be._

_So now, I tell you about Magnus Bane, not using his own quotes, but using the quotes of those who know him better than he knows himself._

_His father can be found on a barstool at the same nondescript bar everyday from 10 until close._

_I asked about Magnus and he replied gruffly with "yeah, that's my son."_

_He seemed unaware of his son's accomplishments, even as he stared up at CNN News. It would been impossible not to have heard about Magnus._

_Magnus' mother died young._

_We grow from our roots._

_Magnus' roots were this cold man who seemed completely disinterested in success._

_The years after high school saw him through college, obtaining a simple bachelor's in business._

_Within a year of graduation, he would be a millionaire and the pinnacle of financial success._

_His investing continued, leading him to the point where he is now._

_While his backstory is boring, Magnus is not a boring man._

_He's sarcastic to the point of being rude._

_His clothing choice is almost unmatched by his fellow CEOs._

_But most of all, he's dedicated to something other than numbers._

_He's dedicated to his company and his employees._

_He's dedicated to what he loves._

_And there is someone in his life that he is dedicated to._

_But that story is yet to come._

Magnus tossed the magazine onto the floor.

"Rubbish," he muttered. He reached over Alec to turn off the lamp.

The room plunged into a pleasant darkness.


	18. Author's Note

Thank you so much for reading!

I hope you enjoyed this piece. It started out as AU one-shots.

Obviously, that failed.

*shrugs*

If you liked this piece (which I certainly hope you did), I have a bunch of other TMI fanfics, all of which are slowly being imported from Wattpad to here on AO3. So if you want to hit the subscribe button for updates on updates, that'd be super awesome! 

I love Malec.

Malec kills me though.

It's a love-hate relationship. :/

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment so we can squeal about our feels together.

Because together is better than alone.

Most Assuredly Yours,

~A

 

Some characters belong to Cassandra Clare, our eternal Shadowhunter Queen.


End file.
